


Privacy is Important

by MeganWrites



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Missing Scene, Season/Series 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21929446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganWrites/pseuds/MeganWrites
Summary: Mickey looked over his shoulder at Ian and said, “How the fuck do we get our own room in this place?”As it turned out, Lip was already planning on leaving.[a 10x07 missing scene]
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 18
Kudos: 291





	Privacy is Important

**Author's Note:**

> Just some short fluff because why not!

Lip and his chick moving out was the best thing that could have happened to Mickey and Ian.

The first night back from prison, Mickey had reluctantly tolerated Ian’s old single bed in the shared room, but after Carl interrupted a particularly good blowjob, Mickey reached his limit. The next morning, after both Ian and Mickey were awoken by Frank’s loud snores, Mickey looked over his shoulder at Ian and said, “How the fuck do we get our own room in this place?”

As it turned out, Lip was already planning on leaving.

Waking up in their own room, in a double bed, with no schedule and no time limit to how long Ian can be wrapped around Mickey: it’s the most at peace Mickey has been in years.

Ian’s still asleep, Mickey can feel his soft even breaths on the back of his neck and Mickey is content to stay wrapped up in Ian’s arms a little longer. It’s funny that after a year in a cell together, complaining about how the beds are too small and cramped to share every night, now they’re pressed together from head to toe. After Ian was released, Mickey convinced himself that he would barely miss Ian – time apart would be nice after all their bickering (despite loving Ian more than he ever thought it was possible to love someone, Mickey had wanted to fucking kill him at that point), but after spending every second with Ian, one week apart felt like a century.

Ian snuffles and shifts, rubbing his nose back and forth against the nape of Mickey’s neck and tightening his arm around Mickey’s waist.

“Time is it?” Ian mumbles.

Mickey smiles for no reason other than that he’s here with Ian and he loves Ian and his dumb sleepy, groggy voice.

“Dunno.”

Ian hums and breathes in deeply through his nose, Mickey can feel Ian smiling too. “Mm, you smell good, Mick.”

Mickey snorts out a laugh, “We fucked like four times last night, Ian, not fucking possible.”

“Or that’s why you smell so good,” Ian says.

Ian presses a soft kiss to Mickey’s neck before moving his hand to pull on Mickey’s side, urging him to flip around and face Ian. Mickey, of course, obliges and is greeted by the sight of Ian’s soft eyes and dopey smile. Ian loops his arm back around Mickey and pulls him in close, kissing him lightly on the lips now.

“Morning,” Ian whispers and kisses him again.

It’s so fucking sweet that Mickey can hardly believe it’s real. Mickey lifts his own hand to rest against Ian’s jaw, stroking his thumb over Ian’s cheek. It feels like they’ve gone back in time, before prison, Sammi, and army officers – Mickey’s jolted back to that first night after he came out. They’d gone back to Mickey’s house, cleaned up and laid down in bed just like this. Ian had kissed every single inch of his face and whispered, _“I love you, you’re amazing and brave and I love you”_ over and over.

It didn’t feel real then either. Mickey still isn’t used to having good things but he’s getting better at it.

(Not that Ian’s always been a ‘good thing’, or that Mickey has. They’ve talked about it on and off, and fuck, they will again – over and over until they are both sure they are on the same fucking page this time.)

In the past, Mickey would have taken whatever stupid sappy thoughts he was having and locked them away in the back of his mind. Even when Ian was living with him, he would swallow his words at times because it just felt like _a lot_ to be that open.

Now, it’s different.

Now, Mickey tells Ian, “I love you,” because he can and he does, and then he kisses Ian’s stupid smile because he wants to.

Because now, Mickey knows before it happens, that when he pulls back Ian will say, “Love you too.” Although Ian adds, “A little sappy this morning?” But he’s still smiling and squeezes Mickey’s side, so Mickey knows it’s just teasing.

“Maybe,” Mickey answers, “Don’t remember the last time we had some real fuckin’ privacy.”

Ian hums in agreeance, “The drive down to Mexico.”

“Real privacy in a real bed,” Mickey corrects, not that the trip to the Mexican border didn’t have its highlights.

Ian gets a quiet and nods, his eyes a little glassy and forlorn because he remembers too. It’s been years since the last time, back when Ian was living with Mickey before he went into the psych ward. Ian doesn’t particularly like talking about that time, he’s been feeling a lot of guilt over it, even if they haven’t explicitly discussed too much of it.

One night, about a quarter of the way into Ian’s prison sentence, Mickey had been close to falling asleep when he heard Ian from the top bunk saying, “Do you ever wonder where we would be if I wasn’t bipolar?”

Mickey hadn’t answered so Ian continued, “We wouldn’t be here. I wouldn’t have run off to the army, I never would have left you, we could have been together for so many years, fuck – we could have had our own place.”

Mickey had gotten out of bed, climbed into the top bunk, wrapped himself around Ian and said, “We don’t know shit about where we would be, Ian, but we’re here together now and I don’t regret a fuckin’ thing that made that happen.”

Ian hadn’t said much more about it since then, but moments like this with Ian’s desperately sad eyes, Mickey knows the guilt still lingers. It took Mickey a long time to forgive himself for everything he put Ian through before coming out, so he guesses this will take some time too.

So, Mickey drags his hand up to run it through Ian’s greasy, unwashed hair, distracting Ian from his spiraling thoughts and says, “Didn’t mean it like that. Just that I missed this and you.”

“Me too.” Ian croaks and closes his eyes as Mickey pets at his hair.

They’re quiet for a short moment, content to let things be for a bit, until Mickey says, “Hair’s getting long again.”

“Do you like it?”

Mickey drags his fingers through and tugs gently, making Ian open his eyes with a half-annoyed and half-playful look. “Like that about it,” Mickey quips with a quirk of his eyebrow.

Ian grins and rolls on top of Mickey, immediately kissing down his neck and on his chest.

Mickey hums happily and licks his lips, tugging at Ian’s hair one more time just to see the half glare Ian gives him as Ian nips at his pec.

“I don’t remember you ever complaining about that before,” Mickey says playfully.

Ian kisses his way back up to Mickey’s neck, pressing his body fully against Mickey’s now and murmurs in his ear, “Maybe wait until I’ve got your dick in my mouth before you try it again.”

Mickey grabs Ian’s hips and squeezes, “What you waiting for then?”

Ian glances over at the clock, and Mickey follows his gaze, it’s 7:15 am. “When’s Sandy supposed to be coming by?”

That’s almost a boner killer. “Fuckin’ sometime later, I don’t give a fuck.”

“Later, as in…?”

“Later, as in, I’ve never seen her functioning earlier than nine.” Mickey shifts his hips to grind up against Ian and grins as Ian takes a sharp breath, “So let’s fuckin’ move on.”

Ian doesn’t waste time after that, and Mickey is once again so fucking thankful they have a room of their own now.

He’s really going to have to send Lip a thank you card or some shit.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr @ [meganwwrites](http://meganwwrites.tumblr.com)


End file.
